


Магия дружбы и магия любви

by KisVani



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор Твайлайт и Каденс о природе их магии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магия дружбы и магия любви

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские хэдканоны могут не совпадать с читательскими. Спойлеры.

Она проигнорировала все протоколы и церемонии, принятые для такого случая, и просто влетела в тронный зал через одно из распахнутых окон. Каденс улыбнулась: много лет назад Твайлайт постеснялась бы просто так врываться к правительнице Кристальной Империи, даже несмотря на годы их дружбы и то, что они были семьей, но теперь это ее не смущало. Как и стражей, которые уже давно привыкли к невестке своей принцессы и тому, как неожиданно она может нагрянуть. Они переглянулись и покинули зал, чтобы не мешать встрече подруг.  
— Каденс!  
— Твайлайт! Рада тебя видеть!  
После краткого приветствия, которое не менялось с тех пор, как Твайлайт была жеребенком, а Каденс — ее нянькой, они соприкоснулись рогами.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросила старшая из принцесс. — Выглядишь уставшей. Ты потому приехала?  
Каденс направила усик магии, чтобы проверить Твайлайт, но та мягко ушла от прикосновения ее волшебства.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — сказала она. — Как ты сама? Ведь прошел ровно год с тех пор, как Шайнинг Армор…  
Твайлайт умолкла, а Каденс только приблизилась на шаг и коснулась ее щеки своей. Подумать только, она действительно забыла, что год назад ее муж погиб. Время в Кристальной Империи шло незаметно, а у правительницы всегда находились дела, которые требовали ее безраздельного внимания.  
— Мне стоит спросить о том же тебя, — сказала Каденс, — ведь он сначала был твоим братом, а только потом стал моим мужем.  
— Я… не знаю, — ответила Твайлайт, отстраняясь. Она развернула крылья и спросила: — Не хочешь полетать?  
— Только если это будет прогулка, а не гонка, — улыбнулась Каденс.  
Перед тем, как последовать за Твайлайт через все то же окно, она выглянула из зала и сообщила стражам, что ее не будет пару часов. Посещений на сегодня Каденс не планировала, но предпочитала перестраховаться.  
С Твайлайт они заговорили, только когда добрались до одной из верхних галерей дворца.  
— Так в чем дело? — спросила Каденс, сложив крылья, стоило только ее копытам коснуться лакированного пола.  
Твайлайт, в свою очередь, продолжала парить, словно сама не замечая этого. «Слишком много времени в компании Рэйнбоу Дэш, — подумала Каденс с улыбкой, — сразу заметно, кто из нас чаще пользуется крыльями».  
— Ничего такого… — начала Твайлайт, но потом заметила насмешливый взгляд второй принцессы и вздохнула. — Дело в Рэрити. Она очень плоха.  
Теперь она тоже сложила крылья и пошла рядом с Каденс.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросила та. — Не обижайся, но целительство никогда не было твоей сильной стороной.  
— Нельзя вылечить возраст, — ответила Твайлайт.  
Они обе шли до конца галереи в молчании. Каденс, как, впрочем, и Луна с Селестией, знали, что этот день наступит. День, когда друзья Твайлайт покинут ее навсегда. Срок жизни аликорнов во много раз дольше, чем у обычных пони. Тысячи тысяч лет, если они не утратят магию или не будут убиты. Даже со всем волшебством, даже с Элементами Гармонии нельзя совершить невозможное. Пегасы, единороги и земные пони рано или поздно состарятся. И рано или поздно умрут.  
Конечно, принцессы всегда старались помочь тем, кто им дорог, добиться, чтобы они дольше были рядом с ними. Шайнинг Армор, который ушел лишь год назад и до самого последнего дня оставался бодр и силен, тому пример.  
Подруги Твайлайт тоже старели намного медленнее других пони: так, Эпплджек выглядела младше Эппл Блум, хотя и была ее старшей сестрой. Что до Флаттершай, то она и вовсе казалась такой же юной, как в тот день, когда Каденс увидела ее впервые, но здесь дело было вовсе не в Элементах Гармонии или же не только в них. Когда правительница Кристальной Империи во время своего недавнего визита уже собиралась что-нибудь сказать Твайлайт на эту тему, ножка лампы в витрине ближайшего магазина превратилась в крошечного Дискорда. Он подмигнул Каденс и поднес палец к губам, а потом лампа опять вернулась в прежний вид.  
Так что пока принцесса не вмешивалась в это и ожидала результатов. Она подозревала, что рано или поздно Флаттершай придется самой выбирать между Элементами Гармонии и Хаосом, но эта одна из тех проблем, которые стоит решать по мере их поступления. Сейчас у них есть и другой повод для волнений.  
— Тебе уже приходилось терять близких, — напомнила Каденс.  
Они добрались до лестницы, ведущей в башню, и остановились на первых ступенях.  
— Как тебе удается быть такой спокойной? — спросила Твайлайт. — Как твое сердце не разрывается на части? Как ты можешь любить кого-то, зная, что он рано или поздно оставит тебя одну?! Как можешь жить с этой болью каждый день?  
— В этом суть моей магии, — ответила Каденс и почувствовала, что ее кьютимарка как будто слегка нагревается, — любовь — это часть меня, если я перестану любить, то не просто потеряю свои силы — я перестану быть собой.  
Она развернула крылья и посмотрела вверх, туда, где солнечный свет отражался от граней кристального потолка.  
— Любовь наполняет мое прошлое и мое настоящее, — продолжила Каденс, — она будет в моем будущем, и я не чувствую боли, потому что знаю это.  
— Хотелось бы и мне так, — вздохнула Твайлайт.  
Каденс склонила голову, опять касаясь ее рога своим.  
— Ты научишься, — сказала она, — пусть твоя магия и немного иная, но ведь дружба — это тоже любовь. Пусть сейчас это кажется невозможным, но рано или поздно ты снова отыщешь тех, кто будет символами Гармонии. И это будет точно так же прекрасно, как и в первый раз.  
— Обещаешь? — спросила Твайлайт.  
Она выглядела сейчас в точности, как когда-то, когда была маленькой кобылкой и загнала острый камень в копыто, а Каденс помогала его достать и говорила, что скоро все пройдет.  
— Обещаю, — сказала она.  
Они начали подниматься по лестнице, а когда им надоело идти, развернули крылья и преодолели последние пару пролетов по воздуху.  
— Позволишь угостить тебя чаем? — спросила Каденс, пропуская Твайлайт первой в двери своих комнат.  
— Разве я могу тебе отказать?  
Чуть позже, уже за чаем с кексами, они продолжили разговор. Каденс заметила, что ее подруга заметно повеселела, и хотя она до сих пор выглядела немного утомленной, блеск вернулся в ее глаза.  
— Принцесса Луна в последнее время очень часто меня навещает, — сказала Твайлайт, разливая чай по чашкам с помощью магии, — и такое чувство, будто ждет, что я взорвусь.  
— Проблема природы магии, — вздохнула Каденс. — Что ты знаешь о причинах былых разногласий между принцессами Селестией и Луной?  
Твайлайт задумалась, формулируя ответ, а Каденс отчасти неожиданно для самой себя поняла, что самая младшая из принцесс Эквестрии обратилась со своими проблемами к ней, а вовсе не к своей наставнице. Годовщина смерти Шайнинг Армора была лишь поводом, и Твайлайт подсознательно знала, что Каденс поймет ее лучше, чем Селестия.  
— То же, что и все, пожалуй. Для принцессы Луны было мучительно, что ночь любят меньше дня, — ответила наконец Твайлайт. — Хотя не думаю, что это настоящая причина.  
— Едва ли половина причины, — подтвердила Каденс. — Луна потеряла ту, кто был ей дорог. Кобылу, что действительно понимала ночь так, как не понимал никто другой… Селестия рассказывала мне когда-то, что ее сестра позволила тьме взять над ней верх именно из-за горя.  
Несколько минут Твайлайт молча пила чай, сосредоточившись на телекинезе, которым перемещала чашку, и Каденс не мешала ей размышлять над сказанным.  
— Они думают, что я сорвусь? — спросила Твайлайт. — Что предам то, что мы с друзьями делали все эти годы, только из-за… печали?  
С некоторым удивлением и даже одобрением Каденс отметила, что ее подруга сказала «они», подразумевая и Луну, и Селестию, хотя говорила только о внимании первой. Похоже, ее решение обратиться не к наставнице, а к невестке, было вовсе не подсознательным, а вполне обдуманным. «Все-таки она выросла, а я и не заметила», — подумала Каденс, а вслух тактично ответила:  
— Их магия другой природы. Солнцу и луне нет дела до того, освещают они пустынные земли или города, наполненные пони. Симпатии принцесс — это только их чувства, а их волшебство — это просто сила, которую они могут направить куда угодно.  
— Я бы никогда не причинила зла никому в Эквестрии, — сказала Твайлайт тихо, — как бы больно мне ни было.  
— Я знаю, — просто ответила Каденс. — Ведь дружба — это тоже любовь.  
Твайлайт ничего не ответила, а только долила им обеим чаю.


End file.
